Don't wana miss you
by Written N. Stone 4 You
Summary: Adam Copeland figures out what to do thanks to an old radio...


Adam Copeland sat at his computer finishing up updating his fans, the faint sound of the radio playing in the back ground. For some reason he wanted to listen to the sappy music his girlfriend loved so much. He looked into the other room to see her sleeping. With a smile he started to shut down his computer & stand up to stretch his sore body. Wrestling was taking a serious toll on his body & he was feeling it for sure tonight. "And now for all you late night love birds. Aerosmith with "I don't wana miss a thing" Causing Adam to smile even more. He walked to the room that his loved one was sleeping in & leaned on the door frame as Steven Tyler's voice filled the house.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away and dreaming"

"Well Steven I'll give it to you. You sure know what I'm thinking for sure." Adam thought with a light chuckle. He could stay awake just to hear her breathing. It was the only thing that seem to soothe him in the late nights of his screwed up sleeping schedule. This moment to him was pure bliss & he planed on savoring it as long as he could.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"

Adam walked over to the bed after pulling his shirt off seeing as he was already in his boxers & just needed to remove that. He laid down wrapping his arms around her petite frame as it melted to his. He just laid there & watched her. Not daring to close his eyes just incase he missed something.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep' Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing' Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never doI'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

The soft pitter patter of her heart telling him she was lost in her dreams. Leaving him to wonder what she was dreaming & if it was about him. The faint smile on her lips gave him a bit of hope it was.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep' Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing' Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

She was the only thing good that has happened since…Amy. It still stung a bit to think about her. He truly did love her, no matter what any one else thought. He kissed the top of her head causing her to sigh in content.

"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever"

Being on the road made him miss her a lot. They would talk for hours on the phone, but that didn't make up for not having her in his arms like he did now.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep' Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing' Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

She had classes here though or she would be traveling with him. Sharing the experience with him & he wouldn't have to miss a smile. Or miss those kisses that left him craving more. He hated not having her in his arms like he did rite now. The feeling was irreplaceable.

"I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time"

He was now fighting to keep his eyes open, because he wanted to hold this memory in his head forever. The way her body formed to his like pieces of a puzzle or the feeling of her heart beating. He wanted to remember it all.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

The song was coming to an end & he had made a decision. With a bit of help from an old radio & Steven Tyler. He smiled as he drifted off into sleep. No matter how good his dream was, he had everything he wanted right here in his arms. Which made it hard to fall asleep no matter how tired he would be some nights.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never doI'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"


End file.
